


Baby Blues & Crocodile Tears

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Free Verse, Older Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 12:05:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11207712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: Time and time again, one thought is true and a character refuses to develop—perhaps.





	Baby Blues & Crocodile Tears

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. Read, review, and enjoy! Originally written for Claire.

> _"I stop and I stare too much_
> 
> _Afraid that I care too much_
> 
> _And I hardly dare to touch_
> 
> _For fear that the spell may be broken"_
> 
> — _Depeche Mode, "The Sweetest Perfection"_

* * *

I have lived a

 **t** …h… **o** …u… **s** …a… **n** …d

lives

& each one is as dark

as the last

It almost feels as though…

this one is

(yet again)

coming to an _**end**_ —

At least I have left my

M_A_R_K

* * *

First came "Cissy"

(what an insipid little moniker)

but she was the

best

(well, then)

& the future didn't look so _b-l-e-a-k_

Actually, our future

was **SET**

& we lived happilyeverafter

(not)

* * *

Let me say it now:

babies

DON'T

fix marriages

(which is humorous, because—contrary to popular belief—I **do** love my son)

There may be familial love

But there is no "love"

in _that_ sense

Look around you

& do **not**

take us as an example, you whore

Yes

That…That is all you are

* * *

It's been a while now

(no, nothing's changed—

I s_w_e_a_r)

But migraines frequent me

I have developed a…

 _nasty_ taste in my mouth

It's been a while since my mouth covered yours

Really,

I should exercise the magic in the

 **B** lood **T** rade you made

H.o.n.e.s.t.l.y,

I'm too tired for that

I suppose

that my experiences have

 **changed** me

(weakened, even…)

* * *

That's it

Return to me

I find

that I don't want you to come because of some

bastardized Unbreakable Vow

_I know you will come back of your own_

_**V*O*L*I*T*I*O*N** _

Because maybe

—this once—

someone knows better than I

As it turns out,

there are blue eyes I… (love)

&& I will always **fall** (because, damn it, I _care_ )

for that pout that casts

your _**spell**_

**Author's Note:**

> Ooh, Lucius… So tormented. :P What's it like to be a victim to your feelings? XD Boy, this freeverse was fuuuunn…
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki ;D
> 
> Thanks as always to Morghen for beta'ing! XD
> 
> 2017 note: Ohh, I still like this 2010 piece. :D Although I didn't mention in my old A/N that this is somewhat of a sequel to "Deal With The Devil."


End file.
